mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Dominic Corleone
Dominic Corleone is a fictional character from the novel and movie series The Godfather, where he was Don of Trapani crime family after Aldo Trapani, as well as his successor as Don of New York. Biography Not much is known about Dominic's past, except that he was made under Vito Corleone and eventually became Aldo Trapani's underboss and, as such, went with him on the visit to Hyman Roth in Havana in late 1958, where the businesses were divided up between the Corleone, Granados, Mangano, and Almeida families. When The President resigned, the Corleones fled to a private airfield, where Aldo was shot down by a sniper. On the plane ride back, Dominic was promoted to Don of New York by Michael Corleone. He was given Luca Brasi's old apartment as a safehouse. Upon returning to New York, Dominic began to chip away at the territories owned by Carmine Rosato, a former Corleone caporegime who served under Peter Clemenza. In revenge for Carmine's attack on Frank Pentangeli, Dominic murdered Carmine and took over his compound. Florida Upon hearing of Dominic's success, Hyman Roth requested Dominic's assistance in eliminating the Granados family, as Rico Granados' political connections were causing him trouble with the authorities. Dominic succeeded in rescuing Roth's associate Steven Ciccoricco who was being used as a hostage. He also helped Roth's associate in the CIA, Henry Mitchell stop a strike at Miami International Airport by assassinating rebel and Almeida soldier (The Corleone's didn't seem aware that the rebel, Alejandro, was the cousin of a Cuban Mob Boss Esteban Almeida) Alejandro Almeida. At this time, Dominic returned to New York and participated in the blackmailing of Senator Pat Geary by making it seem he had murdered a prostitute at La Maison Rouge, a Corleone brothel. Geary informed Dominic of Samuele Mangano's move to Florida, and Michael Corleone suggested a partnership with the Sicilian Don. Doublecross Shortly after making his alliance with Mangano, Dominic and Michael's brother Fredo were attacked in Dominic's Florida safehouse. Fredo suggested taking the matter to Roth, not Michael, and was certain that Mangano was behind the hit. In revenge, Dominic took over Global Storage, Mangano's toe-hold in Miami, which sparked a vicious mob war. Seizing his opportunity, Roth promised to bring about peace if Dominic would help Roth and Mitchell regain Cuba by eliminating Fidel Castro. Return to Cuba Dominic accepted this offer, and gained Castro's trust by destroying what was left of the resistance, posing as an expatriate businessman. Once inside the Presidential palace, Dominic shot Castro, but only succeeded in wounding him, and he was forced to flee the country. He discovered that the Almeida crime family were backing Castro, but was unaware that Roth was playing them all off. The hammer stroke Returning to New York, Dominic was berated by a furious Michael for siding with Roth, who had tricked him into betraying Mangano and getting the Almeidas involved. For his part, Fredo was ejected from the family. Penitent, Dominic brought Vincenzo Pentangeli to assist in the Mafia hearings, before eliminating all of the family's enemies, Tony Rosato, Rico Granados, Samuele Mangano, Esteban Almeida, Henry Mitchell and Hyman Roth. Dominic was later given the order by Michael to kill Fredo, which he then carried out on a boat at Lake Tahoe by shooting him in the head. Upset, Dominic uttered "Fredo, I'm sorry."